The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbomachines, such as turbines. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a system for transporting turbomachinery, such as various sections of turbine systems.
A variety of turbomachine systems may be housed within an enclosure, such as a small building or station dedicated to the turbomachine system. For example, a turbine system, such as a gas turbine driven electrical generator, may be disposed in an enclosure having various controls, fluid lines, and associated support systems. Occasionally, one or more sections of the turbine system may require maintenance, repair, or servicing at a remote site. Unfortunately, the one or more sections cannot be moved by a single transportation mechanism from the enclosure to the remote site. For example, the one or more sections may not have adequate support or stabilization for transportation on a vehicle, such as a truck or locomotive. By further example, the one or more sections may not be equipped for transportation at the remote site. Accordingly, it may be particularly difficult to transport the one or more sections from the enclosure to the remote site.